


Almost

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: Nayeon interrupts Mina's private moment, which leads to a series of unexpected events.(It's obviously smut, but it's rather educational this time lol).





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to finish this story for like months now, but somehow I always get distracted...?
> 
> Minayeon was my first ship in Twice and it's still one of my main ships (though let's be honest, pretty much every twicexmina ship is my main ship lol) so I'll be posting more of them here too, stay tuned!
> 
> (youtuber impersonation) as always, leave a comment bellow if you enjoyed this story, and I'm also open for suggestions and prompts!
> 
> For more smut, check out my other stories and maybe subscribe? For now, there's only mimo, but I'm starting to expand my horizons, who knows what will come up?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!!
> 
> Xx

It was an atypical day at the dorm, most girls were out doing whatever was on their schedules, apart from Nayeon and Mina, who had the day off. Nayeon was in the living room, checking her Instagram feed and contemplating which selfie she should post on the group's account - she chose all of them, of course. Then, a few minutes later, Nayeon realized her phone was almost out of battery and hopped out of the couch to look for the charger in her room, where she figured Mina was taking a nap.   
Careful not to disturb her friend, Nayeon opened the door very slowly, finding Mina lying in bed under the covers, apparently asleep, but she couldn't really tell, since the blinds had been shut. The older girl, truly making an effort not to produce any sound that would disturb Mina, made her way towards her bed, where her charger could be found, but then she heard a peculiar noise coming from the other side of the room. 

_ Did Mina just moan in her sleep? _ She thought, scoffing and shaking her head. But then, she heard it again, only louder this time, and frowned.   
Nayeon didn't know she would come to regret this decision later, but walked closer to Mina's bed, to check if she was okay.   
Turns out Mina was more than okay, and once again moaned - Nayeon could now make out the girl's hand moving from under the covers, and widened her eyes.   
_ Oh my God, is Mina... _ Quickly, Nayeon tried to get out of the room before Mina would notice her, but unfortunately, she tripped over Sana's stuff and nearly fell on the floor. Her squeal and the sound of a suitcase being kicked were enough to get Mina's attention, who froze in place.   
"Nayeon?" She spoke, very softly.   
"Yeah, sorry, I'm leaving now, uh... I was just- you can- I didn't mean to... Sorry, I'm gonna go." Before Mina could even try to come up with an excuse, Nayeon left the room, closing the door behind her.   
Mina wanted to die of frustration and embarrassment.   
  
Half an hour later, when Mina had finally gathered enough courage to get out of the room, she went to the kitchen and found Nayeon there, eating a bag of chips like their whole incident hadn't happened.   
"Hi." Mina muttered and walked to the fridge, to get herself some yogurt.   
"Hey!" Nayeon answered back, but Mina was quick to leave to the couch. Except that she wasn't expecting the older girl to follow and sit right next to her, bag of chips still in hand. "Sorry about earlier, my phone was dying and I didn't know you were, uhm..."   
"Okay, nevermind." Mina still wouldn't look her friend in the eye, and Nayeon chuckled.   
"Who would've thought Myoui Mina would get caught red handed." She joked.   
"Stop, I get it."   
"It was a great idea though, it's really hard to do it when the other girls are around."   
"Can you drop it off?" Mina spoke in a slightly pissed tone, which absolutely amused Nayeon.   
"Oh, come on, why are you so mad? At least you got your happy ending!" She nudged the girl, really pressing her buttons.   
"I didn't, okay?"   
"Well, you win some, you lose some, next time you'll be fine. I promise not to interrupt." Nayeon winked and Mina sighed.   
"No, I mean... I can't. Like, ever." Nayeon frowned at the girl's sudden confession.   
"You can't orgasm?" Mina just shook her head. "Maybe you're doing it wrong." Nayeon shrugged, causing Mina to - finally - look at her.   
"What do you mean?"    
"There are literally millions of ways you can masturbate, maybe the way you're doing it isn't the best for you, you know?" Mina frowned and looked away again, pensive. "Look, if you want, I could help you out..." Then, her eyes got so wide it made Nayeon laugh.   
"What?"   
"No, I mean, - I don't know what you got from what I said, but… - I could give you some tips, you know?" Nayeon said, propping her elbow on the couch's backrest, watching as Mina processed her proposal.   
"How exactly would you... Do that?"   
"You know that scene from Friends, where Monica draws a diagram and tells Chandler what he's supposed to do?" Mina raised an eyebrow and turned to her friend, mirroring her posture.   
"I guess so..."   
"Great, it'll be like that, but instead of moaning numbers and speaking in PG language, I'll straight on tell you what I do."   
"Wow, that sounds a lot worse." Mina scoffed and Nayeon shoved her shoulder.   
"Come on, you want to get off or not?" The younger girl rolled her eyes and sighed.   
"Okay... But please don't make me regret this." Nayeon smiled triumphantly.   
"Perfect. Okay, so, for starters, I always make sure the door is locked and that no one is going to disturb me." Nayeon began and held her laughter at Mina's angry stare. "Then, I set the mood. Dim the lights, sometimes put on some soothing music, get really comfortable..." She paused, as if waiting for Mina to picture the scenario in her mind. "Then I get naked, or just change into some loose clothing that won't get in the way. Now look, this part is really important: the key to successful and super pleasing masturbation is the teasing. I never start touching myself right away, I always begin massaging my body, touching every part of it, but leaving the most sensitive areas as last." Mina bit her lip, nodding. "I do that for a couple of minutes or so, and after that I move on to my boobs." It took Mina all of her willpower not to look at Nayeon's breasts, especially when she started gesturing towards them. "I begin with very gentle touches, but then increase it to something a little more... Rough. Along with that, I normally use one hand to run around my body, generally caressing my stomach and my thighs. It feels really good, honestly. Then, I start lowering my hands and getting closer to my pussy." Nayeon paused again, frowning. "Is pussy fine with you? Or do you prefer me to call it something else?" As if snapping out of a trance, Mina just shook her head.   
"It's- it's fine. Pussy's fine."  _ Wow, that's something I'd never thought I'd say... _ Mina thought and winced.   
"Okay, so, by now, if I'm really in the mood and didn't rush into anything, I'm usually super wet. Like, for real." Mina swallowed hard. The mixture of the image of Nayeon's  _ super _ wet pussy, the girl's suddenly soft voice, and Mina's own sexual frustration was starting to add up, making it hard for her to focus. "But, as I've said before, the secret is in the teasing, so I still go around very gently, grabbing my inner thighs, and ever so slowly making my way up. I touch my outer lips a little bit before finally getting to my pussy. Like I mentioned, if everything went right, I'll probably be very wet, and wow, it feels amazing." Mina nodded absentmindedly, feeling hypnotised by all the images Nayeon is describing. "So, what I do next really depends on my mood and on how short my nails are. Here, let me check yours." Nayeon grabbed one of Mina's hand to look at her nails - they were neatly trimmed and clean, which made her smirk. "I guess you know what I mean by that." Nayeon winked before continuing. "Your nails are good to go, so it's up to you. How do you feel about penetration?" The question got Mina off guard and she blushed, bit her lower lip, sighed and then frowned, all in a very short few seconds.   
"What do you mean? I thought this whole... Thing was leading to penetration anyway." Nayeon tilted her head, looking amused at Mina, as if she was an ingenue toddler.   
"Aw, Minari, my poor thing..." Mina's frown deepened. "That's why you never come, wow, that explains a lot."   
"I still don't get it."   
"No, babe, masturbation doesn't necessarily lead to penetration. Actually, it's way harder for a woman to come that way." Something clicked in Mina's brain, and her expression went from intrigued to curious, so Nayeon went on. "You know where your clit is, right?" Mina glared at her friend.   
"Of course I do."   
"Great, 'cause your clit is the true gold mine of orgasms. Forget penetration, think about stimulating your clitoris, okay? Alright, as I was saying, what I do next depends on my mood and nails, but since you need to relearn this step, when I don't want to be penetrated, I start slowly dragging my fingers through my slit. For the beginning, only the fingertip is enough, but once the wetness increases, I add a little more pressure. Then, I slightly touch around my clit, to build up the pleasure, and create some sort of pattern going from my vagina to my clit, repeating that for a bit. When I notice I'm close, I bring my other hand down to rub around the clit, while the other one continues that up and down pattern. From there it's just a matter of seconds until I come, and that's pretty much it." She finished off with a smile, and Mina purses her lips, nodding slowly as she processed all the new information. "Any questions?"   
"No, I don't think so..."   
"Great! You're good to go now." Nayeon continued smiling, and Mina frowned again, widening her eyes.   
"What? I'm not going to do it now!"   
"Why not? I'm not going to disturb you, I swear."   
"Yeah, but you're going to know what I'm doing! I'm not going to feel comfortable that way." Mina said a bit shyly and crossed her arms, which Nayeon found adorable, but decided to just leave it at that.   
"Suit yourself, then." She got up, patted Mina on the head and left the room.   
  
It was the middle of the night when Mina woke up, finding it strange that neither Sana nor Jihyo were present in their beds, only Nayeon, who had been watching her sleep.   
That was an usual occurrence, so Mina didn't mind it anymore. Instead, she just smiled.   
"Hey." She said, and Nayeon smiled back.   
"Hey, I thought you were asleep." The other girl half whispered from her bed.   
"I was." Suddenly, something ignited inside of Mina. She didn't know if it was her own frustration, or the fact that Nayeon looked very alluring in the dim light, but Mina just gulped before adding. "Can you... Help me?" Nayeon frowned for a second or two, and only then realized what Mina meant, widening her eyes and nodding very slowly.   
"Yeah." She said before getting up and walking to Mina's bed, where the girl had already scooched to the side to make room for her. They stared at each other for a while after Nayeon settled herself lying next to her roommate, and she shivered when Mina spoke again.   
"Touch me... Please." Mina was shy, but there was a huskiness in her voice, and Nayeon could almost see her dilated pupils in the dark.   
Doing as she'd been told, Nayeon very slowly dragged her hand through Mina's torso over the silk pajamas, and then made her way back up, this time under her shirt, feeling Mina's skin twitch underneath her fingertips. For a while it was just that, Nayeon's fingertips barely grazing the skin of Mina's stomach and chest, but then she took a step forward and touched the girl's breasts, loving how her breath hitched at that.   
Nayeon continued her motion, alternating the boobs from time to time, and then, very slowly dragged her hand back down, reaching the hem of Mina's shorts.   
"Are you sure you want me to do this?" She asks, not wanting to force her friend into anything, and Mina nods, looking into her eyes. "Okay. I promise you'll enjoy it." Nayeon grinned, making Mina chuckle, but only for a bit, because as soon as the older girl touched Mina's pussy, the chuckle turned into a moan. It satisfied Nayeon how wet Mina actually was and how easy it was to make her moan.   
It was like Nayeon knew Mina's body as if it was her own, always applying the perfect amount of pressure on her clit, massaging her folds just the right way and, of course, teasing her in a way she knew it was driving Mina insane. Soon enough, the younger girl's breath got heavy, and Mina was truly getting nervous to reach her climax.   
"Relax, Minari, I got you." Nayeon whispered sweetly, kissing her temple.   
"I'm so close." The words barely came out of Mina's mouth, as she was struggling to contain her moans and gasps.   
"I know. Come for me, Minari."   
When Mina was about to orgasm, something startled her, and she opened her eyes to find herself lying alone in her bed, sweaty and breathing heavily. Realizing it had all been a dream, she groaned and sat on her bed. Sana, Jihyo and Nayeon were in the room, and even though they seemed to be sound asleep, Mina didn't think it would be fair to take care of the obvious aching between her thighs right there. So instead, she opted to get up and make her way to the bathroom, seeing that it was almost time to wake up anyway.   
When she got there, a sudden thought popped into her head.   
_ I could do it here... _ And in a split second she rested her back on the sink and jammed her hand inside her pajama shorts. Because of the dream she'd had, her pussy was already wet, but her mind flew to everything Nayeon had taught her and she remembered what she'd said about teasing. So, not wanting to ruin her orgasm, Mina quickly retreated her hand and started running it through her body. She closed her eyes and thought about what else Nayeon had said, and suddenly she was massaging her breasts, but still thinking about Nayeon.   
The images of her dream flashed in her mind, making her arousal even stronger, so she began to drag her hands down, heart aching in excitement as she got closer and closer to where she wanted the most.   
Every Twice member says that Mina is the most patient girl they know, and that probably is true. However, she couldn't wait any longer with the teasing, and just started touching her pussy, letting out a satisfied groan when she finally did so.   
Once again, the pictures of Nayeon fucking Mina in her dreams, or fucking herself in her bed, or just Nayeon in general, popped up, and the girl was too eager to get off to even try to think about something else. It was working, and every movement brought her closer and closer to an orgasm; Mina was so wet that her fluids were almost dripping on the floor, but she couldn't care less, she just kept running her hands through her pussy.   
Then, she brought her other hand down and used it to rub circles over her clit.   
"Oh, god!" Mina whispered under her breath, realizing she was very close to coming. Suddenly, she remembered something from her dream.   
_ "Come for me, Minari."  _ Nayeon's voice echoed in her mind, and she did. Mina came beautifully, mouth agape, eyebrows furrowed, and Nayeon's name on the tip of her tongue. She felt incredible feeling all her muscles contract and the electric rush flow through her body, and then took a few seconds to regain her breath, with a satisfied smile plastered on her face.   
After Mina had recomposed herself, she opened the bathroom door and almost jumped in surprised when she found Nayeon right there, about to knock.   
"Nayeon! Uh, hi, you're... Up already?" She rambled, a little nervous, and Nayeon frowned, her brain still rebooting from the night's sleep.   
"Yeah, my alarm rang... Why are  _ you _ up?" Nayeon said after yawning, and Mina opened and closed her mouth countless times, thinking about what to say, but before she could, Nayeon caught up with what had happened and widened her eyes, smiling. "Ooh!"   
"Shut up." Mina muttered, making Nayeon's smile go even wider.   
"So... Did it work?" The older girl asked expectantly, and Mina's sudden blush was everything she needed to know. "You go, girl!" She cheered, and Mina blushed harder. Then, desperately wanting to get out of that situation, Mina made her way out of the bathroom, letting Nayeon get in, and before the door closed, Nayeon said, "You're welcome." And then winked and closed the door, making Mina's heart beat so fast that she almost wished Nayeon had never caught her.

Almost.


End file.
